the hero and the gentleman
by Ita-chan18
Summary: England ponders over his relationship with America through out the enitre time he has know him. He knew he cared for the silly America. He knew it was sick, wrong, sinful, even, but it was also intoxicating. Addicting. Amazing. There's no way he could tell him the truth, but Could it be possible that America also loves the brit? what surprise await the two in the future?


**The**** Child of the Hero and Gentle man**

**Usuk**

** Aph**

**A/n:Ciao! Yesh! Here I am with another fanfic! It's a companion to Baby mine. Difference? This is Britain and America's child. It's different in the fact I've never written straight up yaoi before. It's really new to me. So be kind. Also, this first chapter is mostly going to be about their history, Britain and America, and it is going to be told through Britain's point of view, as is this story. Yes, this is Mpreg, but like I said, It's Yaoi. Nothing explicit, mind you. So, if this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now. This history is all accurate. Coming from a history nut. So, as I said, feel free to skip this chapter now. However, near the end, Birtian goes on to talk about America, and what he loves abot him. Also, chapter names are inspaired from songs I was listening to at the time of writing the chapter. So, I don't claim ownership of them. I got most of this info from my trusty Wikipedia, yahoo answers, European history book, and American history book. As well as several old document searches. So, here's the first chappie! Read, review, favorite, alert, or whatever!**

**Chapter one: Fall for you (Secondhand Serenade)**

It was well known among certain nations that England had a crush on a certain American he was always fighting with. Those same nations also wondered jus t what drew the stuffy old nation to actually like the loud mouthed, annoying nation, and it's often something that he, himself, questioned upon. After all, he use to hate the self proclaimed hero…Right?

To answer this, he often thought back on his history with America. Some memoires were unpleasant, but for the most part they were good…

The first thing he looked back on was when he found America in the grass as practically a newborn nation. The way those big blue eyes just smiled at him. How it felt when the child chose him over France. A mixture of fright, and joy. Fright because how could he be a big brother? He'd done so many dreadful things, how can he be expected toraise a nation the right away? Could he really do it? What if he grew up to hate him? He wasn't sure he could deal with raising someone who hated him. Joy because the child had chosen him. Even if it was out of pity when he saw him crying, but pity meant he cared..Right? The emotions that ran through him when America first called him big brother. Sadness, remembering back on his own big brothers, fear, he didn't want to screw it up, but somehow he felt..Undescirable happiness.

He knew America's strength, and knew that he'd become strong, and prosperous.

"I'll be stronger than you one day Enwand!" He always told him. Of course he laughed, and merely shook his head.

"I think before you try to fight me to show your strength, you should learn to bath properly." He chuckled with America.

He didn't want to screw up what a good thing he had with the child. So, he treated him better than any of his colonies. He didn't tax America, he didn't treat him cruelly. He took care of America. He took him under his wing. Taught him everything he knew, gave him everything he ever asked for and more! He would have jumped to the moon if the child had asked him. He told him stories of his past history, and made sure he felt safe and warm each night…And how does the ungrateful brat repay him?

By declaring war on him! On him! All because he impose a few taxes to help clear a war debt that America fought in as well! It was the first time Britain had ever imposed anything on America, and it wasn't even that much! It was what his own people had to pay as well! What topped it off was that damned Boston Tea party. It was betrayl. It was an outrage. Not to mention his tactics were embarrassing during the war. What did America think he was special or something?

To add injury to insult, Alfred had that damned French frog face help him! As well as the Prussian nation. It wasn't fair! He loved America. He couldn't let him go! No, he wouldn't let America go1 So, he fought, and fought, and fought for eight years to keep America. America, the nation he took in, and cared about more than anything, and his little brother…

But, alas, he lost. He was outstanded. Outsmarted. Astonished. Amazed. Shocked. How could America defeat the great empire he was..With a bunch of rough and tumble famers? It made no sense! It wasn't fair! He felt sad. He felt hurt. Anger. No, it was more than anger. It was a burning rage that fueled his hate for America. His hate for America who had humiliated him in front of the whole damn world! His hate for America, his former brother, who had betrayed him.

Things were rough with them after that. He never believed Alfred would do fine on his own. He would come crawling back on his hands and knees to him. He held on to that hope for many years. It's why he started the war of 1812, and helped the south during the civiler war. He knew America would be weakened, and surly the American would come crawling back to him…Right?

Wrong! He was so wrong!

It finally hit him that America was never going to be his brother again. He was never coming back. During the Industrial Revolution, the booming civilization of America made him so much stronger, and better than he already was. He wanted to repair his relationship with his former caretaker, but England couldn't bring himself to fully trust America yet. Why do it if he was going to get hurt again?

Still, he held onto America's betrayl.

" What happened? You were so great…" He wasn't sure why those word resonated in his head. It only hurt him more as he looked at America, and saw the nation he was becoming, and realized that those words rang true. He was great, along time ago, but his time had passed, and now…It looks like America was truly stronger than he ever was.

He would never admit it, but he was impressed with how America turned out. He supposed he truly began to have feelings for America during the first world war. He saw the strong nation he had become. The handsome nation he had become, and he even felt a sort of weird pride, even if he was a bit bitter, and jealous.

"I'll be stronger than you Engwand! One day I will!" It seemed that those words had finally come true, and he felt prideful.

The first world war, sealed their friendship. After that, they worked together constantly, and helped each out in everything. And he was happy because he finally had America back. Maybe not as his little brother, or colony, but someone who stood on equal ground as he. Someone who was a friend. But he'd never admit that.

But he never tried to act on his feelings he knew where there. He admitted to himself long before ww2 that he had, stupidly, fallen for the American he raised. But he never told America how he felt nor act on his feelings. He supposed the biggest reason, and probably the most obvious reason, was because it felt so weird for him to have these feelings.

After all, he raised America. He watched him grow from a tiny, practically newborn, nation into a grown, handsome, strong, and powerful nation. Even if America was childish, and acted stupid. Nobody could deny that America was strong, and powerful. But still it was peculiar for Britain to have these feelings for someone he raised, and taken under his wing, It felt more than strange.. It was downright wrong. Sinful, almost..But also, it felt strangely…Addicting.. Mesmerizing. And wonderful.

He loved watching Alfred do the simplest of things. He loved watching him walk. Those broad shoulders, and long, toned legs strode foreword so confidently. He loved watching those hands of his fix machinery, or tinker with some wild invention. Those nimble fingers worked magic! He loved looking at America's handsome face. The way his face displayed so many emotions, it was really amazing. His smile, oh how he loved his smile! So big, and beautiful that showed off his pearly white, perfect teeth. And his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes he just loved how they seemed to brighten up. As if seeing England had made his day complete. Everything about America just mesmerized England like a silly school girl, and it was addicting like heroine.

But again, it's not like could ever tell America how he felt. One, it was wrong, and two…What if America didn't feel the same..Everyone knew that England couldn't handle rejection well. Fears that America would reject him, and never talk to him again held Arthur back from confessing his feelings. He didn't want to lose America again. He would rather be his friend, since that's what he wanted, and long for him in his mind, than confess his feelings, be rejected, and humiliated all over again, He wasn't sure he could handle losing him again.

But there was a part that was always at war with his doubt, and insecurities. It was the feeling of confidence, and assuredness. The feeling told him that for as long he has lived, he should know that nothing is impossible. There's a very real chance that America care for him more than he let on. Maybe it was possible that America even loved him! After all, why would he smile brightly for him? Why would his face, eyes, light up just at seeing him? Why would he be uncharacteristically thought of him, and worry more over him than anyone else? Why was he always so quick to apologize after a fight, or get sad when they don't patch things up quickly? Why would he always want to hang out with him? Hell, he even ate his food!

Maybe he was just too insecure to admit it. Maybe it was because Birtian was constantly making fun of America, that he couldn't tell England how he felt about him. He didn't understand why America would like him. After all, he was stuffy, he had issues, and to be honest..He didn't think he was that good looking of a guy. America could do better. But was it possible that America also felt the same as he?

So maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that America had been jus t as hurt as he had been during the bertaly. Maybe he was lonely, and wanting companionship just as much as Britain did. Maybe he's been just as lost, lonely, and confused as he has been all these years, just like Britain.

So, there was the war, conflicting inside the Brit, but even he began to wonder..If he told America how he felt…Was it possible that he felt the same? Could it be possible? Possible that America loved England the way England loved America?

**A/n: So, I'm going in a different direction that most people do when it comes to this pairing, and Mpreg. Hopefully, this was good enough. So, what's in store for the next chappie? Does England confess his feelings? How will it happen? How will Alfred take it? Is it possible that he loves him too? Well, read the next chappie to find out! Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
